


Sweet Sin

by writingisawildride



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisawildride/pseuds/writingisawildride
Summary: A series of oneshot, Fluff and Smut fanfics featuring you and a choice of the Solo Triplets, Hux or Mitaka. Feel free to make more requests my dears. Made for readers that aren't into rough play or degradation.





	1. A Learning Experience (Matt/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve thought about it a lot and I’ve decided to start taking requests for a Fluff and Smut series of oneshots for the readers that aren’t super into degradation and rough play, so feel free to drop a request in the at my writing tumblr: writingisawildrideswriting.tumblr.com However, I may combine asks to make something longer and at the moment I’m busy but I promise soon I will.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt teaches you how to sexually please him.

 

“You’re- Mmm… Doing great sweetheart.” Matt murmured above you, gently stroking the top of your head.

You were on your knees, arms cusped around Matt’s hips, a soft pillow below you to cushion the hard ground and keep your legs from turning numb. Matt softly whispered praise as you continued to take him deeper in your mouth. He was huge and you were inexperienced, but he was such a patient, kind teacher.

His velvety, firm shaft rested on your tongue as his thick head gently prodded at the back of his throat. “Alright, remember what I told you, relax your throat…”

You obliged, hollowing your cheeks, sucking him in gently as you swallowed the tip. He gently pushed himself in, the tangy, salty taste of precum dancing on your tastebuds.

“Oh, fuck yes…” He sighed breathelessly.

You blushed as his pleasure, but suddenly you felt that familiar, uncomfortable pressure begin to press down on in your throat. You inwardly panicked, trying to lubricate your throat further but it was too late. You gagged hard, almost causing you to vomit, Matt noticed right away and quickly pulled himself from your mouth.

You coughed up thick gobs of saliva as Matt bent down with a handful of tissues to catch it and wipe your face, an irritation still scratching at your throat.

“Are you ok?” He asked.

“Yes… I’m sorry Matty.” You noticed his throbbing erection was wishing to be relieved. “You’re really close… I can try again.”

Matt bit his lip. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You stated, but your uneven breath stated otherwise.

Matt slowly shook his head and helped you to your feet. “I don’t want to risk hurting you further…”

You sighed, feeling a flush of embarrassment and prickling tears of disappointment. Falling onto your bed, you buried your face in a pillow.

“Don’t do that, love…” Matt laid down beside you, his warm, wet erection still apparent against your thigh, causing you to shiver slightly. “We can try another day, you’re getting better each time.”

“But Kylo and Ben-”

“But whatever.” He gently traced his fingers around your abdomen, a soothing motion that allowed your muscles to untense. “No one’s born an expert, even if Ben says he was. You know how many times I’ve heard ‘Wrong hole!’ Come from his room?”

You felt the tickles of laughter erupt from your chest as you turned and kissed Matt on the lips. “Thanks love… I needed that.” You gently caressed his chest before trailing down to the heated, moist part of his hardened shaft. “And you need help with this.”

Matt smirked slightly. “What do you have in mind, my sweet?”

You gently rolled Matt onto his back and let him sit up. “Relax…” You echoed as you ghosted your fingers over his erection.

Matt let out a soft groan as his cheeks turned pink and his chest became shaky. He gently grasped your a hair as you slowly began to graze your fingers around his shaft. You took your sweet time, admiring every soft moan coaxed from his mouth, how his cock twitched at your touch, how his red tip began to leak precum. You moved one hand beneath his sack and gently squeezed them together as you began to palm and pump his shaft.

“Oh… Fuck, you’re so good at this. The best I’ve every had.” He moaned, his cock twitching in your hand. “I’m so close…”

You began to massage his firm sack, drawing out a sweet amount of moans from Matt. Trailing your hand upward, your fingers caught his precum. Smirking to yourself, you dragged it down his shaft and swirled it at the base. Matt groaned loudly, fisted your hair and pushing you closer to his cock.

“Please my sweet…” He begged, panting heavily.

Smiling you placed a kiss at his tip, before wetting your lips and taking him into your mouth. Matt did his best to avoid your throat as he gently grinding against your mouth.

“Sweetheart… You’re- unf, amazing!”

Encouraged by Matt you began to suck, feeling the tang return to your tongue. You bobbed up and down, every motion causing Matt to increase in the volume of his mewls and yelps. The tang returned to your tongue once more as you swirled it around his shaft, caressing the veins and ridges, then beginning to suck, Matt grasped your hair desperately, squirming and crying in pleasure.

“I don’t- Mm. Care if you can deep throat me or not...” He murmured, one hand stroking the side of your face. “Fuck, I don’t even care if we have sex or not...” 

His cock contracted, Matt moaned as he doubled over in pleasure as his creamy, salty seed spilled into your mouth. You were quick to swallow every last drop as if gave you life. Matt carefully pulled his limp cock from your mouth and fell back on your bed, satisfied. You quickly got up and rested beside him, but realized a familiar heat forming in your lower abdomen. 

“I love you.” Matt spoke as he pulled you close. 

“I love you too...” You mumbled against his chest.

His hands traveled your naked body, ripples of pleasure spreading after every touch. You felt your arousal coil in your stomach as he drew closer to your wet folds.

“My turn.” Matt smirked.


	2. The Lazy Day (Matt/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stormy warming is a perfect day to lay in bed and relax, clothing optional of course.

The distant rumble of thunder was the first thing that pulled you awake, the second was the feeling of a moist, warm kiss on your shoulder.

“Morning.” Matt murmured softly, gently wrapping his broad arms around you.

One was between your shoulder and your breasts, the other just across your bare tummy. You felt a smile grow across your face, even after a night of passionate lovemaking, Matt still wasn’t sexual with you until you said it was okay. That’s one of the things that made him the best boyfriend you’ve ever had.

“Morning.” You mumbled into his arm, you heard the pounding rain clearly now. “It’s pretty bad out there huh?”

“Yeah, it’s recommended not to go out today, good thing that we didn’t have anything to do.” Matt yawn and rested his chin against your shoulder. “So, what do you want to do?” 

You smirked as you turned into his arms, pressing your bare chest against his and wrapping one leg around his hip. His heart began to beat strongly against your chest and his erection began to stiffen against your inner thigh.

“I think you’ve got an idea...” You whispered into his ear, then bit and pulled his lobe.

Matt chuckled deeply and gently grasped your wrist before rolling you onto your back. Winking at you, he slipped under the sheets but his head paused at your stomach. When you lifted the sheets, you could see he was staring at your breasts. You felt your body flush as your nipples began to harden.

“You’re so beautiful...” He spoke, his warm breath brushed against your stomach.

His hands trailed upwards, then lightly cupped your breasts, just avoiding your areolas. He gently squeezed them, an involuntary sigh of pleasure left your lungs. He smiled at your reaction, then dragged his thumbs over your sensitive nipples. You giggled, squeaked and moaned as he continued to knead your breasts.

“Fuck...” He whispered, drawing out the word as he kissed your breasts. “You’re a fucking masterpiece, your breasts are perfect in my hands.”

He released your breasts then placed a soft kiss on your abdomen. He then kissed your stomach. You felt the nerves coil in your stomach and your folds began to dampen as his chin brushed against your public bone, then trailed further down. Your pussy clenched as Matt beamed down at your wet clit.

“So wet for me already?” Matt purred, stroking the moist edges of your cunt.

You shivered as you felt your arousal begin to drip from his touch. “Matt...”

He gently slid a warm finger inside you, curling against your flushed flesh. You arched your back and groaned in pleasure.

“You’re always so wet for me, so tight, so perfect around my fingers... And my cock.”

You yelped as he kissed the hood of your vagina. The heat and pressure of your arousal was weighing down in your lower stomach, almost too much to bear.

“Matt... Stop teasing me.” You begged, placing both hands on his soft, curly hair.

Matt smirked as he rested both hands on your thighs and made long strokes along your entrance before gently separating your slit. His warm breath met your soaked cunt as your need stung your insides. His hot tongue brushed against your pussy lips, causing you moan. Slowly, he circled your sensitive nub, gently using his tongue to dip into your folds. You squirmed and squealed as Matt coated you in his saliva, trying your best to push him closer.

“So eager my love? Alright, you’ll get what you want.” Matt chuckled against your flesh, causing you to shiver.

You mewled as Matt’s tongue dipped into your hole, then began to play with your bundle of nerves. You practically came from the stimulation alone, but your walls continued to twitch and clench at his touch.

“Matt...” You panted, gripping his hair tightly. “Keep... Keep going... I love you so damn much!”

“I love you too baby...” Matt mumbled.

Spurned on by your words, Matt’s licks and kisses increased in speed and intensity. You giggled, moaned, wailed as your walls contracted, your flooded arousal gushed out of you and onto Matt’s tongue. Pleasure buzzed around your flushed body as Matt lapped you clean. He sat up on his legs, his thick erection sprung forward, the tip glistening with precum as he swirled his tongue to the corners of his mouth. You felt your stomach heat and knot again, it was your turn.

You grabbed his thick shoulders and pulled him down, you stood up and threw a leg over him, finally pinning him to the bed. He looked shocked for a second, but mirrored your devilish smile. 

“You are somehow both the most adorable and sexiest man I know.” You husked as snaked your hands up his stomach to his chest, feeling the firm ridges of his muscles, swaddled in softness of his skin. “This fucking amazing body that gets me so hot.”

Matt hissed as you dragged your nails down his chest, leaving strings of red skin in your wake. 

“And your voice, you can make me cum just by talking...”

You traced your hands around his throbbing cock, that twitched at your touch. He whimpered and his body began to relax, completely submitting himself to your control. You smiled as you rose on your knees, teasing his tip against your clit.

“And I didn’t even start on your perfect cock.” You chuckled as you lowered yourself onto his dick, his solid head separating your tender flesh.

You shook and groaned in unison as his penis was sheathed fully inside you. Breathing heavily, you slowly rose and fell, feeling his cock pushed up into you.

“You fill me so perfectly, your full head, your thick shaft, your firm sack...” You began to pant as you continued to ride him, the knot of pleasure tightening inside you as your cunt began to leak on his cock. “I could bind with you forever...”

Matt thrust up to meet your bounces, his strained breath and deep grunts proof of his pleasure. “Me too- Fuck, I love you so much! You make me so happy- Unf, I want to do everything...” He wrapped his arms around your waist, looking up at you with those puppy eyes and warm smile. “To make you happy... I love you.”

You smiled sincerely as you grinded against his pelvis. “I want to make you happy too.” You leaned forward and kissed him.

He rocketed forward pressing into your cunt with as much force as you could take, causing you to throw back your head and wail out of pleasure. His cock twitched, blowing his hot, creamy load into your clit. You moaned as your second orgasm ripped through you, waves of pleasure spread throughout your body. After that faded, you felt Matt breathe deeply under you, almost overwhelmed by pleasure.

“Are you ready to pull out, Matty?” You asked breathlessly.

“Just a minute...” He grinned up at you, obviously staring at your heaving breasts. “Admiring the view...”

You laughed before leaning forward, practically shoving it in his face. “Admire it closer...”

Matt laughed and kissed where your beating heart was. “Alright... You ready?”

You nodded and slowly rose as Matt’s now limp cock withdrew from inside you, leaking out the mixture of your fluids. You laid on your side again as you rested on his firm, smooth chest and wrapped your arms around him, locking them on his side, never wanting to let go.

Matt smiled and kissed your head. “How about I go heat up some breakfast burritos, grab some snacks while you put on a movie so we can stay in bed and cuddle?”

“Alright, I gotta use the bathroom anyway.”

You slid out of bed before donning one of Matt’s fluffy sweaters (and nothing else) before using the bathroom and cleaning up a bit, then grabbed Star Wars: The Original Trilogy and popping it into your TV. Just as you were watching the previews, Matt came in with an armful of juice, sweets, snacks and a plate of steaming breakfast burritos before placing it on the table next to your bed. You both settled under the sheets, feeling the warmth of skin on skin with the fluffy fabrics gently wrapped around you, everything seemed perfect,

“Hey Matt,” You said. “Do you think Carrie Fisher and Harrison Ford look like your parents?”

Matt looked at you oddly. “Not at all.”

“Um... Ok?”


	3. Romcom and Popcorn (Triplet!Matt/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt decides to invite you over to watch a movie, too bad he’s being a bit awkward but maybe you can fix that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Virgin!Reader and innocence kink with dirty talking Matt.

You sprinkled salt and drizzled butter on the large bowl of popcorn while Matt fiddled with the TV. He was making sure the surround sound worked perfectly and the hues were adjusted just right for optimal viewing experience. It was just the two of you in the Organa-Solo home; Kylo was teaching night classes, Ben was doing his shift at a bar, and Han and Leia were travelling to visit her brother, Luke. Matt, home alone, decided to invite you over for dinner and a movie, without the inconvenience of other people or the price of dinner. He made a simple dinner of pasta, garlic bread, milkshakes that were set aside when he let you make popcorn.

“Alright, all set, how about you?” He asked.

“All set.” You placed the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table beside the other food.

“Perfect, I already skipped through the previews.” Matt flicked off the lights and plopped beside you.

The movie you picked was a Romcom musical about a long distance relationship between two very different people, you weren’t sure how it would be, but Matt loved musicals so you couldn’t help but go with it. As the opening song was playing, you watched the fancy footwork and dramatic set changes, you saw Matt’s arm reach around.

“You want some popcorn?” You asked.

Matt looked at you for a moment, arm frozen in the air. He then coughed into his sleeve and put it down.

“Um… Yeah.”

You smiled as you handed him the bowl, which he gingerly plucked popcorn from. As the movie progressed you saw Matt yawn, which caused you to yawn and lie further down. You saw his arm pass over you.

“Oh... I was grabbing my milkshake.” Matt chuckled brokenly, before grabbing it.

This continued several times in the span of thirty minutes, Matt’s arm always reaching for something. It got a bit annoying, but he looked pretty tired. He was yawning a lot.

“Matty, did you stay up playing video games again?” You asked him, your hand digging through the shallow mixture of kernels and popcorn.

“No... Why?” He laughed nervously. 

“Come on Matt, you’ve been yawning so much.”

“You got me.” He chuckled, albeit awkwardly. “I won’t.”

You gently rested on his shoulder. “I’ll head home after, ok?” 

Matt gulped a little, almost looking nervous. “Ok.”

The two of you continued the movie, when Matt yawned once more, before moving his arm. You looked at him a bit oddly, why was he cupping his arm around the couch cushion? You eventually looked at him.

“Matt what are you doing?”

He looked at you with a smile. “Sorry, should I have asked first.”

“... Asked to do what?”

His eyes widened a bit before he turned to look at his arm. He let out a yelp before pulling his arm back.

“Shit I didn’t- I thought-” He turned red. “Nothing!”

You couldn’t help but giggle as you realized what he was going to do. “Matt, if you wanted to cuddle, then you should’ve told me, why do the old fashion ‘yawn and arm’ trick.”

His blush faded as he began to laugh sincerely. “Well I like being sneaky now and then.”

You plopped yourself on his lap and pecked his cheek. “I love you.”

He wrapped his long, thick arms around you. “I love you too.”

You gently cupped his soft cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. His lips were soft and plump, warm as they puckered against yours. Your face flushed and you found yourself wrapping your arms around his neck to press your body against his. His arms wrapped and rested around your waist, his firm chest pressing against your breasts and stomach. You couldn’t help but feel a bit of warmth gather in your clit. You shifted slightly in his lap, when you felt something solid beneath your butt.

Matt let go blushing and gently lifted you off him. “Sorry, it happened again.” 

You managed to get a glimpse of his hard on before he bunched his jacket onto his lap. You felt a twinge in your lower stomach and feeling a dampness gather in your panties. You felt your legs shake slightly and your heart pulsed softly.

“Matty, it-it’s ok. I-” Your face heated as you got the last bit of courage you needed. “I want to have sex with you.”

Matt’s eyes widened as he looked at you for a minute. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly.

You nodded quickly, your clit beginning to ache slightly. “Matty I... I’ve wanted to have sex for awhile, I know I’m a virgin, but I’ve thought of...” You felt your stomach churn slightly, but not enough to halt your desire. “Doing it a lot lately, especially since we’ve been together so long and you’ve been so good to me and I think you’re so sexy and cute and I love you so much!”

Matt stared at you with the same shock, but then a smile grew across his lips. “Thank you for saying that, it means so much-” He took your hands and kissed your lips. “- I just want to make sure you’re ready.”

You felt your stomach still and your heart steady. “Matt… I’m ready. I want to have sex with you.”

Matt bit his lip in thought. “Are you sure?” He asked again.

“Yes.” You assured, kissing him on the lips.

Matt smiled and gently brushed his fingers against your shoulders. “Alright, if you want to stop tell me, and we’ll stop. I don’t want to force you to do something you don’t want to…”

“Of course Matty.”

“To help... I’ll tell you what I’m doing…” He bit his lips nervously. “Do you want me to undress?”

You felt your face heat up slightly. “Y-yes please.”

Matt leaned back as he reached for the bottom of his shirt as he pulled it over his head. Your eyes flew to his apparent abs, covered by a little layer of squish but sexy nonetheless. His upper body was exposed, allowing you to take it in. He smiled, before getting up on his knees and pulling down his pants. His briefs were black, with an obvious shape poking out of it. You felt your eyes drop to his crotch and felt a warmth in your belly.

“Have you… Ever seen one in real life?” He questioned calmly.

“No…” You admitted, a blush spread across your face.

“I hope I don’t disappoint.” Matt gave a slight chuckle.

He grabbed the hem and slowly slid his briefs off. His long, thick, uncut cock was revealed, which was slightly concerning because it looked like it was only half-mast. You felt your cunt begin to clench, a bit nervous, but you knew from the burning in your lower stomach you wanted it.

Matt took a couple deep sighs. “Well… What do you think?”

Your chest began to feel a bit heavy. “You’re… so well endowed.” You felt your panties begin to dampen and blushed, you began to play with the hem of your skirt, lifting it slightly to Matt’s direction.

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Matt reminded. “Do you want me to undress you? Or do you want to do it yourself?”

“I... I want you to... I want to feel you do it.” You stuttered slightly, your naivety showing. 

He laid you across the couch and kissed you softly. He gently traced his fingers along your shirt before lifting it up enough to show your belly. He smiled and rubbed your tummy, the sensations causing you to giggle.

“Matty what are you doing?”

“Just trying to keep you calm.” He chuckled.

He lifted your shirt, pausing at the hem of your bra to look up at you. You nodded, giving him your permission. He gently pulled your shirt over your plain white bra, a blush formed as he slid it off your arms and put it aside. The combination of excitement and cold caused goosebumps to rise, you felt your nipples harden and poke through your bra. The knot in your lower stomach tightened as you felt Matt’s gaze on it. He stared for a moment, before thumbing the hem of your skirt. 

“Go ahead Matt.” You whispered.

You heard him hold his breath as he gently tugged off your skirt, your damp folds chilled by the air. Matt’s eyes searched your body for a moment, his erection rising in response to seeing you. You felt your insecurities begin to melt away as he gently brushed over your bare thighs.

“You’re so beautiful.”

He gently traced his hands up around your stomach, then to the sides of your bra, then circling around to your back, gently pulling around the band. When you said nothing he gently unclasped it, before letting it fall into your lap. You felt your heart quicken as he stared at your bare breasts and pointed nipples. His hands fell to the sides of your panties as you straightened your legs, he pulled it away from your skin then dragged it down your legs. 

You were bare before him, with a burning in your clit and your heart pounding in your ears. His erection was red at the tip as he took everything in.

“You’re gorgeous...” He sighed softly, pulling you onto his lap and gently cupped your face, then kissing you passionately.

You moaned, growing weak as his bare skin rubbed against yours. He gasped, feeling your breasts against his chest. Heat radiated from his skin and you felt ripples of pleasure at each touch. His hardened cock traced against your thighs, causing you to melt into his arms.

“I want to feel you...” He husked. “I want to play with your breasts.”

His words reverberated in your body, causing you to shiver. “Yes Matty... I want you to be the first.”

“You haven’t experienced this?” He chuckled. “I’m going to make you feel so good, I’m going to squeeze your breasts and play with your nipples.”

He gently cupped your breasts in his palms, his forefingers running over your nipples, causing electric pulses of pleasure to spread throughout your body. 

“I’m going to kiss and suck on your nipples...” His words only made your body shake and weaken further.

“Yes Matty, please keep telling me what you’re going to do to me!” You begged.

Matt encased his warm mouth around your nipple, messily licking and kissing it, the other being teased by his fingers. “You like dirty talk then, that’s good to know.”

After covering one breast in a flurry of sloppy kisses, he moved to the next, enclosing your nipple and beginning to suck. You writhed beneath him as his tongue swirled around it.

The pressure building in your tightening pussy was too much, you hazily raked your hands down his back as you bit his earlobe. “Matt... I need you, I need you to make me cum!”

Matt paused and pulled away, a string of saliva linking you for a moment. He planted kisses trailing down to your pubic bone, with words laced between each pause.

“I am going to gently put my fingers, into your untouched clit.” He warned, stroking your mound.

His finger tips grazed your folds, scorching your clit. You arched you back moaning as he caressed your sensitive walls. Matt laughed deeply as he dipped into your clit.

“Mmm, I’m sorry I’ve never done this with a virgin before. It’s… rewarding to see your reaction...” He paused, thinking about his words. “That wasn’t weird, was it?”

“No, just keep going, please.” You panted.

Matt continued stroking you, pressing against your bundle of nerves, causing your clit to tighten around him, your arousal leaking out of you and onto your thighs and ass.

“Now be honest princess, have you ever made yourself orgasm before?” Matt whispered.

You trembled at his words. “Maybe... I’m not sure? Sorry...”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you will after I spread your legs and eat out your pussy.”

Those words pushed near the edge as you sat up against the couch and opened your legs for him. He knelt on the floor and used his thumb and index fingers to spread your walls, wetness dripping onto the couch, before kissing your intimate area. Your walls pulsed and twitched around him, you needed him. His tongue began to circle your clit, his moans and slurps vibrating to your core. 

“So good, you taste so fucking good.” He murmured richly.

His lips and tongue kept working inside you, so warm, so intense, the heat and pressure of your orgasm war approaching hastily. Him pursing his lips around your nub and sucking was enough to finally push you over the edge. Your muscles contracted and locked around his mouth as a flood of your arousal filled his mouth and dripped down his chin. Matt took a moment, groaning as he cleaned himself and yourself off.

As he stood, you saw his erection, dripping with precum, aching for you. “I’m going to take my cock and gently rub it against your tender clit.”

Your already stimulated pussy was trembling with anticipation as his cock smeared his precum on your stomach and thighs as he circled your clit, gasps of pleasure leaving your parted lips.

“I’m going to put the tip in… Remember you can say stop any time.” Matt huffed as he kissed you. “I love you.”

His thick head pressed against your pussy, before slowly pushing in, your walls being pulled apart by his sheer mass.

“Now I’m going to slowly put in the rest, you feel so good, so tight, so warm, your tight clit sucks me right in...”

He slid in slowly, you felt every inch just part you completely. Your walls spasmed around him as you pressed against him, wanting to be close with him. You felt the tip against your inner wall and you whimpered, your clit burning with desire once more.

You gasped and writhed beneath him. “Matt, you’re so big, you feel fucking amazing!”

Matt grunted as he held your hips and kissed your lips before resting his head on your shoulder and pressing his lips against your ear. 

“I’m going to make you feel like a goddess tonight.” He chuckled against your ear. "I’m going to thrust my cock into your pussy over and over until you cum around my cock.”

“Matt...” Your breaths were shaky. “Please.”

You felt his cock slide out, almost withdrawing fully, before his hips snapped against yours, his balls rubbing against your ass. He slowly began to pick up the pace, the delicious friction caused your walls to tense around him the knot of pleasure tightening again. He lifted you up and fucked you against the back of the couch, his pace blinding. Your nerves split and buzzed with pleasure as his cock throbbed inside you, so ready, so needful.

“Matt, I want to cum, I need to cum! I want you and only you!” You begged.

“I’m glad you’ll only want me- shit, because I- Fuck! I only want you! I love you!” He howled as his fingers fell to your pussy and rubbed around your nub.

Your muscles contracted around his cock as your orgasm burst out of you. Ripples of pleasure tore through your body as Matt thrusts faded before he ejected his burning seed into you. You fell limp as his seed gushed through you before overflowing and seeping out of you. You both panted in union, Matt’s now limp cock dragging out of your satisfied clit, allowing your mixed fluids to leak out onto the couch. He kissed you deeply and rested his head against yours.

“I love you.” He sighed.

“I love you too.” You resounded.

He stepped back and looked at the coated leather couch.

“You should get dressed, I’ll clean up.” He stated.

“I should help, it’s technically my fault.” You giggled as you went to your clothes.

You heard the garage door opening. You both exchanged a panicked glace, before you grabbed your clothes and fled into the bathroom. You saw Matt start to put on his boxers and shorts before you shut the door. You wiped yourself off with moist towelettes as you heard the garage door open.

“Sup bro?” Ben’s voice boomed through the house. “Um, why are you furiously cleaning the couch?”

“Just spilled a milkshake.” Matt replied. “Nothing major.”

“How did you spill a milkshake without the outside of the cup getting dirty?”

“... It shot out of my nose during a funny scene.”

“Gross dude."


End file.
